Khorre
Khorre is a warrior priest who plays a supporting role in the Order of Celebrant. Like all the others, he is a vampire originating from Bismuth. He is noted to be a dark paladin of sorts, and is a talented Necromancer. Characteristics A mysterious vampire necromancer who always follows with the Order of Celebrant he serves, Khorre will make his appearance whenever Odyss decides to return for another attempt at conquering the Near Human races. He is decidedly terrifying. Khorre is known to be his codename, due to him having revealed his true name to a few Near Human opponents. However, no records of his true name have ever been found, and most have taken to calling him Khorre. Khorre is one of the most feared of the Knights of Bismuth even if he isn't their strongest or hardest to hurt. He regularly turns any fallen on both sides into his personal army, and is known to be able to call lost souls to help him in combat. His power in using the dark arts make him a deadly foe who can stricken his enemies with plague and weakness while he keeps his own people healthy and powerful. Khorre is known to be relatively friendless, and the knights just tolerate him simply because of his great talent in his area of expertise. All the knights are known to dislike him as a person. Loraech only appreciates him as a source of "toys" to smash, and Velaren is only nice to him as she sees some use in him. Celebrant also has a strictly professional relationship with him. Gilder, Ordecius, Vandes, Hawthorne, Emirion and Corelia are all known to dislike him to a degree. Background Khorre is known to be a mage who stands behind the frontline, but he's often not too far away as he acts as a support for the other knights. He uses his power over hexing and cursing to greatly weaken the enemy while buffing the knights so they may slaughter their way through. He uses the same strategy for one on one combat, which allows Khorre to triumph over opponents seemingly more powerful than him. Due to his immense magical power and huge supply of mana, Khorre can use his powers to put him on the same level as any mage, or even grant him an unfair advantage. This has led to his infamy among all the Near Human races, for it is with him that pestilence and plagues come as the first warning of Odyss' imminent arrival, due to Khorre casting them. Khorre is known to be extremely merciless, and often prefers the company of the dead than the living. He never leaves any enemies alive, always finishing them off at the first opportunity and then proceeding to turn them into necromantic servants or even deranged ghouls. Khorre rarely engages in direct combat. It is known he is male from his speech patterns and voice. It is said that some have seen his face before, and he is known to have dark hair and green eyes. Powers and Abilities * Expert swordsmanship * Adept unarmed combat * Vampiric Strength, Speed and Endurance * High Tier Reinforcement magic * Shadow Crest - ability to cast all low tier Shadow Spells for no mana * 5 Vitakinetic Channels - mid tier vitakinesis. * Flight - via vampire's wings * Master of Curses/Hexes * Master of Dark Enhancements * Master of Soul Magic * Master of Illusion Magic * Necromancy * Expert at Shadow Magic * Expert Poison Magic * Expert Water Magic * Adept Ice Magic Equipment If his spells fail him in combat, Khorre can always resort to using his spirit blade, the sword Sandalphon, Imperial Crystal Eye of Erasure. This weapon is a terrifying water manipulating blade, using its powers to "destroy" water, causing those it slashes to dry up and wither away as the water in their body solidifies. The dehydration is severe enough to cause enemies wounded heavily by the weapon to crumble to dust. For more conventional combat, Sandaphon can fire crystalline spheres of ice which deal horrific damage, or summon a blast of icy shards and winds. Khorre has great proficiency in using the weapon, despite not normally showing himself as a swordsman. Sandalphon's techniques are: * Frozen Sand - A sphere of ice crystals and dry winds cast on a slash. It causes incredibly harsh frostbite and deals a lot of damage if it connects and explodes, damaging everything in the blast radius with fragments that dessicate on contact. * Crystals of Aridity - A technique released on slash, it completely dries out the wounding area it strikes, causing it to shatter into crystalline dust with no change in temperature. This forcefully widens wounds and blocks blood flow. * Snow Desert - A technique that forcefully dries the air by crystallizing it into ice all around the wielder of Sandalphon. Deals very heavy damage due to the dessication causing water to flow out through the skin via osmotic pressure, and the weakened enemies are pummeled with strong winds. * Waterless Vision: Imperial Crystal Eye - A single slash that is meant to end a single target, the sword completely dessicates a person and causes them to break down into snow that blows away as their body is snap frozen by force. Khorre wears the lightest armor of all the Knights, being dressed in armor plated robes that have a silver and black colour scheme. It seems to repair itself at all times, and has a strange enchantment on it that actually decays the momentum and energy of incoming attacks to reduce their damage.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Order of Celebrant Category:Tides of Fate